


Loving Wilhelmina

by silasfinch



Series: Saving Will [1]
Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character of Color, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilogue, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: An Epilogue to the Dance.Will and Vivian try communicating and committing.
Relationships: Wilhelmina Pang/Vivian Shing
Series: Saving Will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581403
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Loving Wilhelmina

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, please be gentle with feedback.  
> I adore this pairing so finally writing them is something of Christmas present to myself

Vivian Shing wants to board the next flight to Paris. 

Her body feels like it is still reeling from the effects of jetlag and that last production of _Giselle._ Vivian isn't entirely confident that her knees and hamstrings will ever be the same after that final display of athletic prowess. The last thing she feels like doing is putting a token appearance at the party, with all the old gossip and innuendo. At the time she still has friends in the old neighbourhood, no matter how wild and exotic her reputation. Its also makes her mother happy to still maintain connections to this place after the divorce. 

"You promised she wouldn't be here."

Vivian feels a brief flash of anger at her mother and whoever else conspires to get them in a room together, conveniently unable to leave. The weeks in France trying to forget about both Will and the modern dance company was not overly successful but doesn't want this confrontation now. 

As it is, she can still barely go a night without relieving that final confrontation, about time, waiting and modern dance of all things. 

_"Vivian Shing, I am asking you to dance with me?"_

She feels like the biggest jerk in the world for making the quip about the music, but she is still vaguely in shock that Will is making a romantic gesture in public. For somebody who is reserved and rigid, her body language is remarkably expressive. The look of absolute devastation is familiar but no less heart rendering. 

_"There is no music_."

Vivian Shing dances for a living, and she shares plenty of romantic refrains over the years. However, nothing compares to moving slowly round the cheap lino floor with a woman who can barely hold a rhythm. Kissing Will feels like the most natural thing in the world even if she never gets the opportunity again. 

***

It's impractical for them to dance forever. 

Vivian couldn't care less about the sensibilities of the more conservative elements in the room. Most people are too busy judging the quality of the crab and Hwei-lang and Yu thing. She still feels resentful that the older woman couldn't have a rebellion earlier. Will's fear of disappointing her mother and grandparents is one of the primary reasons their relationship develops faultlines in the first place. 

"I think we need to stop dancing soon." 

Vivian clings all the tighter, refusing to let go of the familiar shape and feel of this woman in her arms. Will feels and smells the same, even with the faint hint of jerky. There is a laxness to her muscles that weren't there before that is both heartening. Perhaps Will Pang is finally done with obsessing over the outcome of every social interaction. 

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. All I'm saying is that not all of us have the stamina and coordination for dance marathons. Besides the band is starting to look ready for a break" Will whispers gently. 

"Oh, ok. Take me home?"

Vivian Pang almost convinced herself she could live without the hassle of Wilhemina Pang but that radiant smile of delight is all it takes for Viv to resolve to stay. To prove her point, Will pulls Vivian off the dance floor by the hand, leading her towards the exit. Viv is vaguely aware of their respective mothers exchanging triumphant glances but refuses to resent them. It feels too fantastic to be following Will to wherever they are going. 

Their exit creates as much gossip as Vivian's entrance in the first place. Vivian's colloquial Mandarin isn't fantastic, but she can still understand the fundamentals of the objections. Vivan grew up with whispers, ever since the disintegration of her parent's marriage. 

Her dignity and pride are worth fighting for this time, especially if Will is at her side. 

***

Vivian lasts exactly twenty-seven steps before bursting into tears. 

Dancers at the top levels theoretically have experience in crying with grace and dignity. Production makeup is too expensive and time-consuming to risk the hazards of emotions and weakness. However, this time walking with Will is not one of those occasions. Her sobs are loud and wracking, while her nose and eyes start running nonstop. Viv can't even blame allergies for this shambolic mess. 

Surprising WIll doesn't shuffle awkwardly or stammer through platitudes. Instead, her former lover fishes through her bag and pulls out tissues before reclaiming Viv's free hand and pulling her towards the bathroom. Since when did Will own something as practical as a purse? Come to think of it that colour is a flattering shade of orange. 

"Just in case there is any doubt, I want to do more with you than dance terribly in front of our mothers, the mahjong club and have men I was supposed to marry at one stage or another"

Will makes the weak attempt at a joke while meticulously wiping at Vivian's tracks of mascara and tears. Her steady surgeons' hands make short work of the task. She traces Vivian's features as if she is afraid that her companion will disappear in any second. 

"I love you, Vivian Shing."

When she did allow herself to think or obsessive about reuniting with Wil, this scenario wasn't at the top of her list — huddling in the bathroom with their entire community not 20 feet away. Vivian imagines laying down the law, yelling and seeking penance like a diva. Falling into the doctor's arms and clinging to her like a security blanket makes Vivian feel more than a little pathetic. 

"If your fucking pager goes off right now, I may commit patricide" Vivian growls into Will's shoulder. 

"I've maxed out my hours for the month. Missing you did wonders for my levels of productivity. Though I could have done without the six million or so photos, your Dad keeps in his office." Will offers sheepishly. 

Vivian laughs at the reference to the mini shine that her father insists on keeping, even though she is still angry about his interference in their relationship. 

***

"I don't have some Freudian Complex, but maybe sometimes I do." 

Vivian proclaims as Will brings over two bowls of noodles and chopsticks. It still feels surreal to be here with Will after spending so much time avoiding her and grieving the lost chances. She does feel better with the food and in comfortable clothes. Mrs Shing always cooks far too much food, so there are still plenty of leftovers in the apartment fridge. Will is not so subtly switching into Doctor-Caretaker mode which is adorable. 

"I flunked my Psych rotation, Viv? What do you mean? Will asks, waving her chopstick for emphasis. 

"My friends never fail to point out the similarities between you and my father, right down to the birthday roses. I'm not an idiot, of course, the similarities are there, but I want you to know things weren't entirely your fault. You are a resident, so of course, you have the same patterns as him, but I didn't follow appreciate the differences were there too."

"Viv..." Will starts 

"I didn't want you to start a grand apology tour and twist yourself like a pretzel to change and be better, less late, less doctor like, less everything. Our mess wasn't a one way street of miscomunication." 

Will reaches out and clasps Vivian's hand before gently putting down the bowl and moving closer. 

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't try being less of a neurotic half closet case if Ma can be brave and build a life with Little Yu complete with baby and nicknames than I can carry on the Pang traditions, wonderful but unconventional life partners. Wei Gung will adjust by the time my little sister comes along." Will asserts with false confidence.

"I'll write to the Paris Academy in them moving and extent my leave. I was only on a limited contract anyway."

***

"Once a fortnight, I'll go anywhere with you." 

Vivian looks up from her ice cream to give Will a curious look. Her lover looks earnest in her proclamation that Viv doesn't have the heart to tell her that the words don't make sense. They are still trying to figure out the art of this communication thing. Starting this late at night on an emotional high probably isn't the most sensible starting point. However, now that they have begun talking openly, neither of them wants to stop.

"My residency and ambition to be the best at cardiac surgery will always drain my time: late nights, double shifts and missed dates. I can't promise you and escape from my pager and that ringtone entirely. I can promise you that at least once every fortnight my time is yours and only yours." 

"That's a dangerous offer to make Will." 

"I don't care. We can go to the mall and redesign my street clothes, dance in public, sit through a dance marathon. Anything you want we will do together. The hospital can't own me for 336 hours in total"

"Be prepared to spend hours in here vegging and watching movies with Jay or walking around sampling hotdogs. All I want from you is time that isn't spend waiting for the next code call."

"That I can do."

As if to prove her point, Will reaches into her pocket and pulls out both her phone and pager. It's a symbolic gesture, Viv will never deny somebody treatment, but she still smiles. 

***

"Your Dad already thinks I have the makings of a great surgeon. There is no need for a new gold start or two."

Somehow they end up on the floor of Vivian's old apartment (that Dr Shing insists she keeps) and Viv can't even protest the damage to her sore joints. Will is stroking her hair and snuggling as close as possible. 

"I am not going to be any less of a surgeon if I take the time to finish dinner with you or turn down an extra teaching opportunity. There are doctors and even residents who manage to have the semblance of a personal life."

"Not according to either my mother or my father. Their divorce proceedings were a litany of accusations and abandonment" Vivian replies her voice tight. 

"That's my point. I am in danger of becoming your father in the worse way rather than the best. He is a fantastic teacher and mentor in the hospital, but I don't need to take cues from him in every aspect. I'm not giving you up, even if it means not being the star protigee." 

"Yet another reason for him to be disappointed in me, no longer a bunhead and demanaging the attention of his father student." Vivian jokes. 

"I'll take all the blame. Dr Shing was already angry at me for delaying your grand entrance into Paris." 

***

"I have something for you."

Vivian barely registers the words. She is too deliciously sore for from their hours of lovemaking and reacquainting with each other's bodies. They sleep somewhere between rounds two and three, but Viv is still on a high from the delicious blur. At this moment, she doesn't care about the parallels to her father or what her artsy friends think about dating 'closet cases.' Will makes her unbelievably happy, and there are so many more things that bind them together than tears them apart. 

"I'm going to need some food before we start again. My spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak. That thing about dancers never eating anything is a total lie." Vivian mutters into the pillow. 

"I wasn't talking about sex, babe. Come on, sit up for a second, please."

Vivian senses the nervousness in Will's voice and obligies not bothering to cover her body. Her lover is sitting on the bed, holding out a neatly wrapped package with a ribbon. The paper looks like something left over from the Chinese New Year or naming ceremony.

"I was never going to have the courage to fly to Paris or anything, but I did keep free things you left at my place." 

Vivian obediently starts opening her gift, instinctively trying to save the wrapping paper. Her mother's frugality is a life long habit. The double photo frame is one she immediately recognises as something they picked up from one of New York's many street markets. Inside there is one of the few photos without her in ballet gear with a gaped toothy grin. Another image is the girl in pigtails with a look of fierce determination. They are around the same age as when the infamous fight happens. Vivian is overcome with childhood memories and visions.

"It would be romantic if I could find one where we are together under the Dragon Fireworks or something, but this is the best I could do." Will babbles nervously. 

"It's wonderful; you are ever more lovely today then back then."

"Still awekard, gangly and afraid of my shadow." Will begins 

Vivian wipes at her happy tears and cradles the frame to her chest. She already knows this will take pride of place on her mantle right next to the pictures from her students. 

"Shush Wilhelmina. You were my hero that day, and you are the woman I will marry before Little Yu convinces your mother to be his wife." 

Its a measure of progress that Will simply smiles. 


End file.
